How Could I Ever Get Him?
by Aki likes turtles
Summary: Nico di Angelo, the biggest loner in the school likes the most popular guy in school, Percy Jackson? What? But, doesn't Percy like Annabeth? How is Nico going to deal with being in love with the popular guy in school while being an anti-social, depressed teen? ( Percico, bulling, depression, and cutting. So don't read if you don't like that. Oh and a lot of yaoi)
1. Intro

**A:N/ HEYYYYY~ i know.. i shouldnt be uploaded a new story... But i just had to write and finish this! All of my other stories (expect maybe The Hunger Games i might want to continue that one) will be on hiatus! it doesnt mean their discontinued i just have writers block with them... K on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Percy Jackson series (That belongs to Uncle Rick!) or anything else expect the plot!**

_**~ONTO THE STORY~**_

I opened my eyes sleepily, the sun in my eyes. "Ngh..." I groaned turning onto my side. I felt arms wrap around my waist. Weird, last time I checked I lived alone. I glanced at the person holding me.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Gods.

It was Percy Jackson. Not just any Percy. **The** Percy. He opened his eyes tiredly "Good morning Nico di Angelo. Love of my life." he said pulling me closer and giving me a peck on the nose. "Oh my gods, this is not happing. This is not happening. I must be having a really crazy life-like dream. Yeah that must be it... Too much caffine before bed. Note to self, never drink coke before bed..." I mumbled, closing my eyes while flopping back on the bed. "That's real funny Nico, now get up! This isn't a dream! I'm making blue waffles so get up!" Percy said, getting up. "Waffles!" I yelled getting up.

Right at that moment my fucking head decides to wake up. Screw you head...

"Nico! Get up! You don't want to be late for the first day of school do you?" my sister, Bianca yelled from downstairs, "Wait! Nevermind you would wanna be late!" she added. "Ugggh. Why do you do this to me?" I mumbled. "What did you say!?" she said. I could almost feel the glare she might have been giving me. "Uh! Nothing!" I called back.

That girl that just yelled at me? Yeah that's my oh so beloved older sister? See the sarcasm? Yeah but, I kinda owe her my life so I really love her deep down. Well, about me owing her my life, she's looked after me since before I could crawl. My mom, Maria di Angelo, died giving birth to me, so I don't remember her. But, Bianca says that she was amazing. The person who I remember perfectly well is my asshole of a father, Hades. When ever he was drunk he would say Mom's death was my fault... I guess it was my fault... But, anyway about Percy Jackson. I love him. Is that a problem? Me, the most anti-social, people hating, loner in the whole school loves the most popular, Captain of the swim team, the people want to date him while others want to be him kind of guy? Yeah I know, it's stupid. But, I can't get over him... Well, enough about other people, it's time you know about me Nico di Angelo. I'm a loner, like I said before, my only friends are Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace. Sad right? Well, school wise I'm the second smartest in the whole school next to Annabeth Chase. Sport wise, not so much. I'm 16 and go to Half-Blood High, weird name I know. A little secret about me, I'm a depressed, bullied loser. Don't say "Omg Nico! No you're not! You're perfect!" I've heard it all before. Sure I've cut myself, still do in fact. Bianca would kill me if she found out. So, this is my story. Will you tag along for the ride?

**A:N/ this feels short? is it short? im worried its short? eh its just the intro anyway. shits gonna go down later. DONT HATE ME I KNOW IM A HORRIBLE PERSON WHOS GONNA BURN IN HELL FOR MAKING A FABULOUS PERSON LIKE NICO DEPRESSED. dont hate. but please review and tell me what you think about this! K bai!**

_**~Aki~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author notes at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters in this story, I only own the plot.**

* * *

After getting out of my shower I walk out the steamy bathroom into my room in just a towel. "Now what the hell do I wear?" I muttered to myself, running a hand through my damp, raven hair, "Ah fuck it." I pulled out a white v-neck with a skull on it, grey skinny jeans, black vans, and my dog tags. Hot damn, do I look hot? Looking at the mirror in my room, I see black eyes staring back at me. For how long were there bags under them? Since when was I starting to look paler and skinnier everyday? Why didn't anyone notice? _"Well maybe cause no one likes you?"_ a voice said in the back of my head. True shit head, true shit. "Nico, if you don't hurry up I'll go up their and get you myself!" I heard Bianca yell at me. "Yeah yeah, I'm almost done. Calm down." I yelled back. Before I walk out of my room I grab my leather jacket, can't have people seeing the red marks on my skin can we? "Morning Mr. Grumpy! Hurry up and take this toast. Eat it on the way to school." Biance said, pushing me out the door with my back-pack in her hands. "What ever," I mumbled, grabbing the bag from her hands, "I might even skip..." Bianca gave me the dirtiest look ever, "If you skip Nico di Angelo, oh lord help you, I will kick your ass to hell and back." Damn, that's Bianca for you, she loves me but she wants my education to be the best. "Yeah don't worry I won't skip." I said. "Better. Now go, you'll be late." she said, smiling gently pushing me towards the direction of school, or hell it's the same actually. As I walked I got my phone and ear buds from my pocket. I put in both buds while looking for a perfect song, while munching on my toast. Holy shit. It's fucking late. Looking at the screen of my phone it said 8:55. School starts at 9. Well son of a fucking bitch, kill me. I started running towards the building that soon came into my sight. Just as soon as I walk through the gates of Half-Blood High my phone rings. "_Riot_" by Three Days Grce starts playing.

_"Let's start a riot, let's start a-"_

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone. "Heeeey man!" a cheery voice said on the other line. "What the fuck do you want Leo?" I sighed. "Jason." he replied. Oh, fuck. "Nico! Where were you! I was worried! I thought you got kidnapped! Or worse! Kidnapped and raped!" a frantic voice shouted through the phone. I held the phone away from my ear. "Well I wasn't. Isn't that good enough?" I scowled. "Found you!" Jason screamed. Oh lord help me. I was tackled into a hug. "omgnicoyoucouldvediedomgiwouldhavefeltsobadandguiltywhydidntyoucallomgwhy?" the blonde rushed out. "God. Fucking. Dammit. Grace. Get the fuck off me before I stab you in the eyes." I said dangerously. "Ha he told you." Leo said. "Same to you Mr. Pretty Boy." I told Leo. The tan boy held his hands up in defense. "Hey I give up but we better go to class we'll be late. Wanna come with us?" he said. "Nah, I gotta go to my locker." I told him walking towards the main enterance. Would I regret not walking with them.

As I walked towards my locker there were a few people around. I brushed past a group of girls to get to my locker. When I got their there was a piece of paper sticking out. I pulled it out and saw that it was a note. I un-crumbled it to see three letters on the crinkled white paper, clear as day. Fag. Well I knew who was coming for me. "Hey Nico di Fagelo!" a voice yelled. Well fuck my luck. It was no one other then Clarisse La Rue, ah what a pleasure. Fucking hell. Gods please help me. I tried to look down. Looking down is a sign of obedience right? "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she barked in my face. Looking down at my shoes I saw some scruffs on them. Wow, Vans get dirty really fast don't they? "Fine you fag. Don't wanna look at me fine. I don't give a fuck." she spat. She grabbed me by my white shirt. Damn, that was my favorite shirt. Clarisse slammed me agianst a locker and then threw me on the ground. She glance back at her two minions and points to my fallen form. "Kick his ass." is all she spat before walking away. I could see her boots walking away, and two new ones taking her place. "Fuck yeah! We get to kick ass today!" one of the minions said. "Hell yeah! Let's break some bones!" the other replied. Kill me please. One of their combat boots connected with my face before I saw black.

* * *

**A:N/ ooohhhh cliff hanger! Dont worry ill try and update this really soon trust me this time! i got this shit. do you guys wanna see anything in upcoming chapters because im open to ideas! and this story is just gonna keep getting darker! so if you dont like i suggest stop reading. Percy is making an appearence next! woooo. and i might update tonight if i can no promises! remember reviews help me update faster!**

_**~Aki~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to only see a bright light. Ah shit that hurts. I tried moving my body to feel a rush of pain. Fuck that hurts too. Fuck my life. My body is aching, my head hurts like a bitch, and worst of all, I bet my face has a bruise. Bianca is gonna freak when she sees my face. I force myself up into a sitting position. I'll just take a second to breathe. I lean agianst the lockers behind me and close my eyes. I take a few breaths. "Hey, are you ok?" someone say above me. I open my eyes and look above me. Only to see my crush, Percy fucking Jackson. Well fuck. "I'm fine. Just peachy to be honest." I spat. He stretched out his hand to help me up. I shove his hand away and try to get up myself. As soon as I stand I'm close to falling agian. "Shit." I curse, holding the lockers to steady myself. I feel strong arms wrap around me and pick me up. "I'll take you to the nurse." he said. "I don't need a damn nurse! I'll be fine." I hissed. Percy glanced me up and down before glaring a bit. "You're bleeding. Trust me you need a nurse." he said. "It's just blood!" I yelled. I squeaked as he started carrying me bridal style. I started hitting his chest. "Let me down! Don't touch me! This is embrassing! I don't like being held or touched!" I screeched. People started staring, glaring, and whispered about us, or well mostly me. Goddammit, I swear Percy if I didn't like you I would slit your throat right now. I relaxed and accepted my fate. "Finally." I heard Percy mutter. "Asshole." I hissed under my breath.

As we walked through the halls I see a group of girls glaring at me. Oh wow. Just peachy a group of rabid Percy fangirls in their natural habitat. Drinking their favorite drink Starbucks. If you ever encounter this species of girl, do not engage it. The outcome can be horrible. "Ugh. How dare that freak even think of being near Percy! He even has the guts to be carried by him!" one hissed. "Yeah. He's so ugly and fat. Why would Percy even think of going near him?" another one snarled. "Oh let the freak be. With Clarisse beating the living hell out of him he'll die soon. Might as well let him have fun while he's alive." the leader of the group whispered to the other two. All three girls started laughing. Meanwhile I was studying my stomach. Fat? Am I really fat? I scoffed at the idea. But, maybe I really am fat and that's why Percy doesn't like me. Yeah! That may be it! Note to self, lose weight!

I felt myself being set gently on the floor. "We're here. Now let me see your cuts." he said softly. I looked at him. He took a sharp intake of breath. "How bad is it?" I sigh. "Pretty bad. Go sit on one of the beds." he said, pushing me gently towards the beds. I sit on a bed and glance around. "So where's the nurse?" I ask. "Lunch break." Percy answered. I start to get bored and start singing a song softly. "_Over and over, over and over. I fall for you. Over and over, over and over. I try not to. Over and over, over and over. You make me fall for you. Over and over, over and over. You don't even try._" I sang the chorus. "Isn't that Three Days Grace?" Percy asked, walking over holding gauze, medical tape, a cloth, and peroxide. I turn a tomato red. "You heard that!" I stutter. "Yeah, you sing really well. Better then I ever could." he compilments. "Uh thanks?" I say. "No problem." he smiles. I could feel my heart flutter. Damn you Jackson for making me act like a girl. Percy crouches infront of me and pours some of the peroxide onto the cloth. "Okay. So this may sting a little." the brunette said softly as he put the cloth gently agianst one of the cuts. "Owww." I whined. Damn that really stings. "Just hold on. It'll only take a couple more minutes." he said trying to soothe me.

After getting cleaned up Percy looked at me. His face said he was expecting me to tell him something. "What?" I asked. "Who beat you up so badly?" he questioned. What!? .He doesn't know that?! Everyone knows that even the nerds! "Ha! You don't know!?" I laughed bitterly. "Know what?" he asked inoccently. "Clarisse LaRue. She beats me up regularly," I snarl, "How did you not know?" Percy looked shocked. "I-I just. I really didn't know." he said, looking down. "Ha! You don't know. I thought you knew everything! Mr. Popular." I snickered. "I'm not popular!" he snapped. "Not popular!? You have your own fan club!" I yelled. "I do?" he said confused. "You really don't know. Do you?" I asked desbelief in my voice. "No. I didn't know. I swear!" he said. I stared at the ground. "I just noticed something." Percy said. I looked back up, "And what's that." "I never got your name." he said with a smile. I stood up and started walking away. "Hey! So what's your name." he yelled. I glanced over my shoulder. "Nico. Nico di Angelo." I smirked, never breaking my stride. "Nico. I'll see you around!" he said. I stopped and turned around. "Sure."

* * *

**A:N/ Ohhh look a chapter! Sorry for not updating in like a hundred years. But but! Im finally free from school! and you know what that means! more updates yaaaaay! well percy and nico met! what might happen in the next chapter, i may tell Nicos back story or a chapter in Percys POV. vote in the reviews! thank you all for the follows favorites and reviews. Bye for now!**

_**~Aki~**_


	4. Percy's POV (sorry this is short)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

I can't wait till next period! Grover's going to be there! I have to tell him about what happened! But the class itself sucks. Math. Not my best subject, blame my stupid ADHD. It's not my fault that I don't want to find X.

I was jolted from my thoughts by my English teacher, Mr. Dionysus. "So? Jackson, what's the answer?" he smirked. The rest of the class snickered a bit. I gave them a glare before answering.

"Uhhh..." I say stupidly.

"Well Jackson. I don't have all day. Unless you want detention." he said. I swear Mr. Dionysus enjoys embrassing his students. But, he hates kids so why become a teacher? "Jackson! Will you stop staring off into space and answer the question!" my teacher snapped.

"Uh. The answer is, uh..." the bell cut me off. Saved by the bell once agian! Mr. Dionysus gave me a dirty look that meant 'just-wait-till-tomorrow'. I chuckled nervously before bolting out my seat. I ran past people saying my name in the hallway.

"Percy! What's up?" Oh gods not you.

"Percy! I love you!" Wow that one is new.

"Hey Jackson, wanna come over?" Yes someone I don't hate.

"Not today! Maybe another day!" I call over my shoulder. I keep running before I run into someone. "Oh sorry! Didn't see you there!" I apologize. I see who I ran into. "Oh! Hey Grover!" I smile.

"Percy! What are you? Blind? Watch where you're going man. You're lucky I wasn't Thalia she would've killed you." my best friend scolds.

"Sorry not sorry. But guess what!" I say, jumping up and down.

"Annabeth broke up with you and you found new love in Frank?" Grover says, laughing.

"What? Ew no. Frank is so ew. And Annabeth loves me to much," I say, scrunching my face up, "But thats besides the point. You know that dark kid?"

"Yes, yes. You rant about him all the time." he says while rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! His name is Nico di Angelo!" I beamed.

"Percy. You know this is a bad idea..." Grover sighed.

"Hey! Go to class! You're going to be late!" we heard a teacher yell. We give each other a look that says 'we'll continue this talk'. So, we walked to class.

After a very boring and frustrating lecture later I met up with Grover. He said we should go somewhere so that no one can hear our conversation. So we sat under a willow tree. "So, what were you going to say?" I ask.

"Percy. Let's go over this Nico kid. You saw him once-"

"Twice." I say, frowing.

"Twice. Then you come to me saying you like him. You then go to great lengths just to find a kid who may not have even gone to this school. But, do you love Annabeth?" he finished.

"I do love Annabeth! I love her so much but, the thing is... I love Nico too! Don't get me wrong Annabeth is amazing, smart, and she's pretty but Nico is so, so, so..." I sighed, "How do I put it..."

"Perfect? Amazing? Wonderful? Gorgeous?" Grover rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! And his voice! Don't even get me started on his voice! He sounds like an angel!" I say with a dreamy look on my face.

Grover sighed, wow he's been doing that a lot, "I'll support you either way. Just don't make a choice you'll regret. Just think this over carefully, okay?"

"Don't worry I won't regret anything!" I smile.

"Come on. Let's go to the pool." Grover stood up and walked away. I ran after him excited for the pool, unaware of a lone figure watching and listening to us.

* * *

**A:N/ ooohh look a chapter! next chapter might be up tomorrow! who was the person spying? could it be Annabeth? or maybe Jason? who knows i sure as hell dont just kidding i do till next time **

_**~Aki~**_


	5. Me? Get him? That's crazy!

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Man, I cannot believe I had a conversation with Percy Jackson! **The** Percy Jackson! This is so oh my god! I am fanboying on the inside at the moment.

"Hey, isn't that the freak who was with Percy?" a girl hissed.

"Oh my god. Yeah he is! Ugh, he should just die already! I mean he doesn't even have a chance with Percy so why try?" another replied, glaring.

"Yeah, plus being gay is so bad and disgusting!"

Well there goes my mood. I wanna go home now. I pull out my phone to check the time. 12:30 huh? I was knocked out for four hours, new record! I sigh and dial a number. "Hey, wanna do me a favor and skip with me?" I ask.

"Sure! Just me and you or is Leo coming?"

"Nah, just us." I reply.

"Mkay, what hall are you in?"

"400 hall."

"Be there in five!" the voice replies happily.

The line went dead. Man, I should get my stuff, won't be here for a while, I'll fake being sick tomorrow. I head to my locker to gather my stuff. I'll need my journal, a pencil, and a pack of smokes. I take out everything and stuff them in my messenger bag.

"Nico!" I hear a feminine voice call. I turn around to see my half-sister Hazel walking towards me. Ah, just who I wanted to see.

"Hey Haz." I call back, smiling. I slam my locker shut and meet her halfway.

"Okay grumpy. Drop the act. You only smile when you're really depressed. What was it this time?" she deadpans. Oh Hazel, always knowing exactly when I'm depressed.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk?" I ask, uneasy, not wanting to be around rabid Percy fangirls.

"Sure!" she says, "The normal place?" I nod my head and we walk out of the hellhole called school.

* * *

The normal place is a little cafe four blocks away from school. Hazel and I sit outside and order. I took a coffee and Hazel got a latte. I take out a cigarette.

"I swear Nico, you're gonna die early because of those." Hazel scolds.

"But Hazel, don't you see. It's a metaphor." I say, but put the cigarette back in my bag.

"Oh gods Nico. Please don't start quoting 'The Fault in Our Stars'."

"Some infinities are bigger then other infinities," I say mimicking Augustus Waters voice, "Okay?"

Hazel rolls her eyes but smiles, "Okay. I'm scared you're going to start quoting famous books now."

"You're a wizard Hazel. Real or not real?" I say.

"Oh my gods, Nico can you not." she laughs.

"Real or not real!" I scream.

"Nico, I will pour my latte on you."

"I don't care! I love it!" I screech.

Hazel burst out laughing but turns serious. "Okay, enough games. We had our fun but now tell me why you're depressed." I sigh and place my head on the table and mumble out my answer. "What? Nico pick your head up I can't understand you."

I lift my head up, "Percy talked to me and helped me."

Hazel looks confused, "But, isn't that good?"

"I mean I guess but there were these girls who called me fat and a freak. They said I should just die."

Hazel gasps. "Aw Nico, come here." I stood up and sat next to her. She wraps her arms around me and strokes my hair, "Do you want me to kill a bitch?"

I laugh a bit before sniffling "No, it's fine don't worry. I'm a big boy."

Hazel unwraps her arms around me and checks her phone. "Well, schools over in five. Want me to walk with you?"

"No don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I say and stand up."Bye Haz!" I leave a twenty on the table before walking away. As I walk two girls from my school walk past me.

"Did you hear? Percy likes someone else besides Annabeth!"

"What! No way! How do you know?"

"Annabeth was there when he was talking with his friend! I heard it was a guy!"

As the girls walk away I start to feel better. Percy may like me back!

_'As if! You're to ugly and fat!' _the voice in my head sneers. Ah, that's true... I thought I had a chance...

_'You never would! You're just a burden! A hassle! A mistake! Your mother should have never had you!'_

True. True, damn head you come up with the best ideas ever! I might as well go home, cut, watch _Faking It_, and eat ice cream... As if I would have a chance with Percy Jackson? Me, the anti-social, depressed loser? As if.

_How could I ever get him?_

* * *

**A:N/ look! another chapter! in the same day! i spoil you guys waaaaaaaay to much! but its cause i love you guys i am putting myself in danger! if my parents knew about me using our laptop they would kill me! plus im tired staying up late is a bad idea trust me. well until next time!**

_**~Aki~**_


	6. Crimson, Pizza, and A New Friend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**WARNING: This chapter is kind of graphic. So, if you're triggered easily please, skip this chapter.**

* * *

It took me ten minutes to walk home. I stand in front of the door, mentally preparing myself for Bianca's questioning. I sigh a bit before unlocking and pushing the door open. "Bianca? I'm home." I call out, looking around before heading into the kitchen. I see a piece of pink paper on the refrigerator.

_Nico! Sorry I'm not home at the moment! One of my professors asked me to stay for a bit. And my friend told me there was a job opening downtown, the pay is really good too! I think I'll be home around 8:00 today. Order some pizza or Chinese. There's a twenty in my dresser. Love you!_

_-Bianca._

Ah, that's why. Well, I have about five hours to myself. Time to wallow in self-pity... But first time to take a long, warm shower. Showers always help me calm down. I head into my room grab some extra clothes and head into the bathroom. I look into the mirror to see a broken teenager staring back at me.

_ 'You look so pathetic. So broken! No wonder no one stays with you for long! Soon Hazel, Leo, Jason, and even Bianca will leave you one day! Everyone does! Your dad did! Your mom did! Everyone hates you!' _the voice sneered.

Shut up. Shut up! You don't know anything! They won't leave me! They promised!

_'That's what everyone says! They lie! They only tell you what you want to hear. They sugar-coat everything. They spout nonsense. Only I tell you the truth. Everyone else are liars. Just trust me. And listen to only me! Now, pick up the blade and do it!'_

I stare at the ground. The voice left. It's only me. I think about what the voice said. Should I? What would Bianca think? But, Bianca's not here... What she doesn't know won't hurt her right? I open up a cabinet under the sink. I am so going to regret this later. I reach under and grab a cool piece of metal. I take a deep breath and raise the metal next to my wrist. I slide the sharp end and a deep crimson color soon rises in little beads. One. I repeat the act again and again. I can smell the metallic scent of the red. A thought comes to mind. I am an artist. I have a brush and a canvas. I am painting a picture of red. The twist? My brush is metal and sharp, my canvas is my body, and my picture are just lines crossing over each other in a mass of red. Six new lines. I keep making cuts and cuts, I can feel something warm running down my arm and hear it drip to the floor. The smell of metal in the air. Who could want a broken and scarred teenager? I can feel something wet running down my cheeks. I lift my hand to my cheeks, am I... Crying? That's new. I look down at my arm. All I see is the color red. Well, I really need that shower. I put my beloved razor back into its spot in the cabinet.

I peel off my stained clothes and toss them to the ground, only leaving my boxers. I look into the mirror again. Pale skin, scars running across my chest and stomach, bruises everywhere. "Hideous." I spat and hit the mirror hard. It breaks and I feel a sharp pain in my knuckles. There's glass everywhere. Blood too. I slide down the wall behind me, I grab my hair and scream. "Why? Why does everyone hate me? Why am I so messed up?" I sob. I stay like that for a good twenty minutes before I stop crying. I pick up a piece of the mirror. I stare at my reflection before faking a smile. I set down the glass and stand up. I remove the last piece of clothing and turn on the shower. I step into the warm water. I look down at my feet. A pink pool surrounds me. I exhale and let my muscles go. I'm finally relaxed. Steam starts to form around me. I feel so safe here. No one can hurt me. It's just me and the water. More steam forms around me. The water finally turns cold. I stay under for a few more minutes before turning off the water and stepping out into the cool air. As soon as I open the shower curtain, a rush of air hits me and goosebumps appear on my skin. I pull on my clothes and walk out of the bathroom into my bedroom.

I reach under my bed and take out a little box. I take out gauze, tape, and scissors. I roll up my sleeve and count the number of cuts. Fifteen. I wrap the gauze around my wrist and cut it with the scissors. I tape the end down. I put all the medical things away back into the box. I lie down on my bed. I start to think about what I should do now. My stomach rumbled. Well, that's something. I walk into Bianca's room, take out the twenty and pull my phone out. I dial Domino's. After, getting food out-of-the-way I head downstairs and watch '_Faking It_'. Ten minutes pass and my doorbell rings. I open the door to see a familiar face. "Oh hell no."

* * *

"What are you doing here Jackson?" I spat about to close the door on his adorable face. Unfortunately, he puts his foot in the doorway.

"Nico! You live here? Wow! I didn't know!" he beams. I scowl at him.

"So why the hell are you here?" I notice the box of pizza in his hands, "Oh, god. Don't tell me you're the pizza delivery guy." I groan.

"Maaaybe. So you like cheese pizza? I like cheese pizza too! But, in my opinion pepperoni is better, no offense. Oh you like Faking It too? Wow, that's so cool! I like that show too it's so amazing!" Percy ranted, walking right into my house.

"Dude! Get out! I didn't invite you in! So can you leave?" I asked, trying to shove him out the door. "Isn't your boss gonna be pissed?"

"Huh? Oh no, he told me after this delivery I could leave and go home. So, can I stay please?" he begged, giving me puppy dog eyes. I sigh before giving in and letting him stay. "This one is on the house since you're letting me stay here." Percy said, flashing me a smile. I blush and turn away nodding. We both take a slice of pizza and sit on the couch. We sit in silence watching the screen. "Um, Nico can I ask something?..." Percy says, breaking the silence.

I put my pizza down and look at him. What if he ask me out oh god. Nah it has must be something stupid. "Shoot."

Percy looks down and turns red, "Can I have your number?" I turn a deep red and I bet I was as red as a stop sign. "Not in that way! It's just I thought you would be cool to talk to and hang out with." he said turning even redder.

"Sure? Just don't text me in the middle of the night because if you I will not forgive you." I said. We gave each other our numbers and Percy promised to text me tomorrow to hang out after school. After eating Percy headed home but, he did something that gave me a huge shock.

_He hugged me._

* * *

**A:N/ I spoil you guys so much 2 chapters yesterday, 1 chapter today? New record yaaay! did you guys the fifa world cup game? Germany won! Yaaaay! Now to answer a review~**

**To CreCra: I make people call Nico fat because in my imagination Nico has like the perfect body that girls are jealous of. So the female bullies call him fat because their jealous of him and to make him feel bad. Sorry if this is a bad explanation!**

**Remember to review it motivates me!**

_**~Aki~**_


	7. Songs, Nightmares, and Bonding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Or any of the songs mentioned.**

"Hey Bianca," I say, walking into the kitchen, "I don't feel so good." I'm wrapped up in blankets and wearing black sweats. Bianca stands up and walks towards me, she puts her hand to my forehead.

"Nico! You're burning up! Go back to bed I'll be up soon." she says shooing me to my room. I actually feel sick. Not the running nose sick, the sick that you just want to lay in bed the whole day and forget the world kind of sick. I walk into my room and squirm into my bed. I wrap all my blankets around me and cuddle with my pillow. Bianca walks into my room carrying two things, soup and a small lion plushie.

"Bianca, I'm to old for stuffed animals." I say, but I take the lion anyway.

"Here's some soup for when you feel like eating. I'm sorry I can't take care of you," she frowns slightly, "But, I called your school so, you're excused."

"Thanks Bianca, don't be so hard on yourself. It's not your fault." I smile and pull her into a hug. She hugs back but pulls away soon after.

"Well, I have to go, love you!" she calls, walking out of my room.

"Love you too." I call back, but Bianca's already out of the door. I stand up, grab my iPod and connect it to my speaker. I put on '_How to Save a Life._' by The Fray. I go back to bed as the music starts.

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

I start to drift off.

* * *

_"Bianca? Does Daddy hate me?" a small 5-year-old asks his older sister._

_"No! He loves you very much! He just has a horrible way of showing it." the older girl coos, petting the little boys hair. The small boy frowns and looks at his arms. His arms covered in purple and black marks. He clenches his small fist. A booming voice snaps the siblings attention up._

_"Where the hell is your useless brother Bianca!?" their father screams. Bianca grabs her brother and shoves him into his room. The small boy's confused and terrified._

_"I don't know father." she replies, shaking._

_"If you're hiding him he will get punished." the male scowls. A small whimper escapes the small child's lips. "I found him." their father grins. He opens the door leading into the boy's room and grabs his small arm. "You think you can hide from me, my precious little Nico?" he coos. Nico shakes his head no. "When I speak to you, you speak! Useless brat!" The man throws the child to the side and walks towards the small fallen body. _

_"Father! Please! It was my fault! Don't blame him!" Bianca screams, putting herself in front of her brother. _

_"Move Bianca. If you don't I will punish him twice as hard." the man glares. Bianca stays a moment before moving away but whispers 'I'm so sorry.' The man raises his hand to strike the small child. Nico curls in on himself. The hand comes down._

* * *

"No!" I scream, grabbing my chest. I'm gasping for air and I'm crying. I look around to see familiar settings. I see my phone flashing, meaning I got a new text. I get up and walk towards it.

_Percy: Hey Nico! I was wondering if I could come over I'm not at school so can I?_

I smile and reply sure. I sit on the edge of my bed and rub my eyes. Why am I getting that dream? That happened years ago, so why now? I ponder this idea over and over again until I hear my doorbell ring. I walk towards the door and open it. "Hey Percy." I say and let him in.

"You know. That's the first time you used my real name. You always call me Jackson. Are you okay?" he asks, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." I say.

"Come on. Show me your room and we can talk about it." he smiles. My heart beats faster. I nod and show him my room. He walks in and plops down on my bed. "Nice room. So, you're blasting music?" he says.

"Yeah, I felt like going into my feelings. Is that a problem?" I scowl.

"No, not at all so can I choose a song?" he asks, standing up and walks towards my iPod.

"I don't care." I say and lie down on my bed.

"Wow, Chris Brown?" he chuckles.

"Shut up! I was going through a phase!'' I scream and throw a pillow at him.

"I didn't say anything." he laughs and dodges the pillow. I lie down and hear a familiar song. Percy comes and lies down with me. "I felt the need to play '_Chasing Cars_' okay?"

"It's fine, don't worry." I say. I close my eyes and enjoy the music.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I could feel Percy scooting closer to me. I didn't mind.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

"So what was your dream about?" he asked.

I can't tell him. Uh fuck. "Me and my sister. I was getting hit by someone, I couldn't see their face. They kept threatening my sister, saying if she cut in they would hit me twice as hard. The person raised their hand to hit me but, I woke up before he did..." I say, and look away.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Hey, just forget about it. It was a dream. You have me with you. I won't let anyone hurt you." he says.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

"Thanks Percy. I really needed you." I say.

"No problem." he smiles.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Percy, he helped. He helped calm me, he helped me see what I am and what I was. He helps me with the pain without even knowing it.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

"Nico?"

"Yeah?" I look at Percy.

_"If I lay here_

_If I just lay here"_

I finish the sentence before he does.

_"Would you lie with me and just forget the world?"_

"Yeah I would." he says and smiles a little. He grabs my hand and intertwines it with his. I close my eyes and squeeze his hand. He squeezes back. And we both drift of listening to the rest of my music.

_How could this ever end?_

* * *

**A:N/ I have so much inspiration for this story like wow. I update so much now. Well it might be cause I dont really have a life during the summer. anyway the song Chasing Cars makes me cry so much so i was kinda crying writing this chapter, songs are my passion okay? don't judge me. well that's it! Reviews help me update faster!**

_**~Aki~**_


End file.
